Cell 502 Prologue
by knightsofsprite
Summary: Welcome to Relictus, Menagerie. Remnant's Alcatraz, home to the worst of the worst or those the world would rather forget exists so they can deny that even humans can be as dark as the creatures they fight. Join the RWBY cast as they all wind up on this hellish island and have to learn that at the end of the day it is survival of the fittest. None will be spared the dark inside...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run, Kill, Repeat

 **Hey there, I'm snotboy1186. I am the writer of this first chapter of Cell 502. This story is a giant collab of 7 authors, including myself. Together we are Divison 502 (hence the title name). I worked pretty hard on this first chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Yang Xaio Long looked around the bullhead at her fellow passengers. In total there were about 22 people in there with her. All of them looked about her age, if not a bit younger, and they all looked terrified. Though if she were to be honest with herself, she was too. She looked back on how she had gotten into this situation, wishing she had done things differently.

* * *

A beat up truck pulled up to a small shack, coming to a stop as it neared the entrance. When it came to a complete stop, the doors opened and Yang and another person hopped out. Yang was tall with long blonde hair, while the other figure, a man, was slightly taller than Yang and had black trimmed hair with very apparent side burns.

"Are you sure this is the place", Yang asked her companion, Tukson Trader, who just nodded in response. For about a year now Yang had been part of a small smugglers ring that imported drugs and guns in and out of the kingdom of Vale. Throughout her time there, Yang had looked up to Tukson as some sort of a father figure and always trusted him with her life.

Yang shrugged and they started towards the house. As they got close, the door opened and a ragged man stepped out, a double barreled shotgun in his hands. "State your business", he said in a raspy voice "or else i'll be using your guts for soup tonight."

"Calm down we're here for the deal." Tukson called out to the man.

The dealer narrowed his eyes and said, "How do I know you're not a couple of cops tryin' to bust me?"

"Do we look like cops to you?" Yang said in an annoyed tone.

He looked them up and down for a moment and then finally said, "Nah, nah you don't," and slowly lowered the shotgun. He ushered them inside the house before closing the door and securing it with a series of locks. Finally, after he was finished he turned to them and said "The hardware is in the closet over there".

Yang walked over to a closet near the front door and opened it revealing racks of pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, and various other weapons Yang didn't recognize. She looked back to Tukson with raised eyebrows and a surprised expression on her face. "You have quite the selection in here" she said to the dealer, impressed. She picked up a shotgun and weighed it in her hands for a second before putting it back onto its rack.

"Here's what we need" Tukson said, handing the dealer a sheet of paper with the order.

The dealer raised his eyes and said, "This ain't going to be cheap, all the better for me". He then hobbled over to the closet and grabbed an assortment of guns. He then placed them on a table that was off on the side and grabbed the paper, double checking to make sure he got the correct amount. After he seemed satisfied that he had gotten it right, he said, "All this'll cost you 126,100 lien"

"Ill pay you 10% right now and then give you the rest once we get our pay" Tuckson said, pulling a wad of money out and began counting it.

"Fine with me" the dealer said and then started putting the guns into padded containers so they could be safely transported. When he finished, Tukson handed him a large stack of lien cards and went to pick up one of the containers. Yang and the dealer went to help him and together they moved the containers out to the truck bed. "Well, pleasure doing buisness with y-".

He was cut off as a bullet passed straight through his head, and he crumpled instantly. "SHIT, where did that come from!" Yang yelled as she ducked down behind the truck. As she said this she activated her weapons, two shotgun gauntlets by the name of Ember Celica.

Tukson looked around for a second and then pointed towards an outcropping in the cliff face up above them where he saw a the glint of a barrel. "Up there" he said as he extended his claws, his faunus features becoming visible. After he said this he noticed more figures heading towards them, all dressed in black,carrying assault rifles and kevlar vest that read V.P.F. "And about 30 more to the east" he said pointing to the group that was getting into firing range.

"Ok, I'll try to shoot the sniper down, you take care of them" Yang said. She then stood up and sent a shot sailing towards the sniper, missing by a few feet. She kept firing until she finally hit him square in the chest, ripping a hole through his sternum causing him to fall off the cliff wall towards the ground, gaining speed until he hit the dirt with a crunch that Yang was able to hear from where she was. The sniper had managed to get of a few shots at her and if it weren't for Tukson helping her unlock her aura, she would likely be dead right now. She turned to her left to see that Tukson was not fairing so well.

Tukson was hacking and slashing at the cops and was doing very little against the kevlar vests. As he kept them at bay the best he could, he didn't notice the cop behind him until it was too late. As he twisted around the cop shot his shotgun right into Tukson's stomach. Blood started pouring out of the wound as Tukson fell backwards.

Yang saw this and howled in anger, throwing herself at the nearest person and slamming her fist into his chest, sending him flying. The cops behind him started firing at her but they might as well be shooting into thin air with how fast she was moving. Soon there were only about 13 cops left, the rest lying on the ground dead or dying. She was slowing down though, her strength being almost depleted from using her aura to block all the shots the cops had landed on her.

As Yang took down another cop, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She looked at it to see that a bullet had managed to get past her aura. The bullet had gone straight through and it hurt like hell. She turned to the cop who had hit her and launched herself at him, nailing him with an uppercut that sent him several feet in the air. Then from behind her she felt two more bullets go through her leg. She fell onto her knee. She tried to stand but the pain from the wounds flared when she tried to move. She collapsed on the ground as the cops surrounded her, their guns trained on her incase she tried anything.

Yang struggled trying to force her body to get up, but pain flared all over her body, not allowing her to move. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything when black.

* * *

Blake Belladonna held her head in her hands wondering how she got into this. She had been so careful in her planning, and it all went wrong. If they had just gotten that shipment of guns before their operation. Now she was stuck in a bullhead with a bunch of other convicts heading off to their new home. Looking back now, she should have been a bit more careful in her planning.

* * *

Just outside of Vale laid a large array of warehouses. Most of them were still in use, but others were falling apart, not having been repaired in years. It was in one of these that Blake paced back and forth, practically pulling out her hair in stress over her current situation. She was expecting a gun shipment hours ago and they had yet to even hear word of any cars approaching, much less the one they wanted.

"Blake calm down, the guns won't be needed if it all goes to plan," the man next to her said, Adam Taurus. Adam and Blake had been close ever since they met during one of the White Fang rallies and had even been in a relationship for a while, but after an accident during one of their missions together an argument ensued leading to them breaking up. They both still work as a team, though tension was always present between the two.

"Maybe so, but what if it gets hairy, we don't have enough firepower for everyone and even you and I can't last forever," Blake exclaimed. She always stressed when something went wrong in one of her plans.

Adam sighed and said, "Then we'll just need to compensate for those who can't fight back."

"Fine, if they don't show soon then we'll go ahead with the plan." Blake sighed and resumed her pacing.

* * *

3 hours later Blake found herself on top of a roof looking down at the docks. Down there were huge crates of dust being transported to Vale, courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company. The SDC was Remnants leading manufacturer in dust and generously supplied the entire world with their merchandise. And because of Blake and her team, the White Fang and their employers were rolling in it.

"Team one in position," Blake said over the channel they had set up for this operation. Adam, from the roof opposite nodded and checked to make sure that everything was set. Seeming satisfied that all was in order, he sent a signal to Blake giving her the go ahead. "Move in, quick and quiet," She whispered as they leaped off the roof onto the cement below.

The rest of her team followed and soon they were standing in front of one of the huge crates, waiting for the airships to arrive. A few stood guard while the rest made sure that the shipping containers had what they needed inside them. Soon the unmistakeable sounds of the airships approaching filled the air. As the airships got over head with cargo cables deployed, the White Fang members started hooking them up to the containers.

It was then that Blake heard something that wasn't part of what was right in front of her. It was hard to discern over the roaring of the airships but it was definitely there. It sounded like the click of a gun hammer. She leaped behind a crate as the first shot rang out and one of the guards collapsed, a hole where his face used to be.

"Get down!" Blake yelled as she drew her weapon, Gambol Shroud, from its sheath and transformed it into pistol mode.

The airships lifted up and streaked out of sight, abandoning the cargo and the other WhiteFang members on the ground.

Three more fell before the rest knew what was going on. By then they were already surrounded by the Vale Police Force yelling at them to put their guns down. Blake and Adam got back to back as the rest of the WhiteFang members formed a circle around their leaders. "You take the ones to my left with those three," Adam muttered, nodding his head in the direction of three of their men. "I'll take the other three and get the rest."

Blake nodded and readied Gambol Shroud, transforming it back into it's katana form.

Adam readied his own weapons, Wilt and Blush. "Now!" he yelled and launched himself at a group of cops, slashing at two of them before they were able to fire a bullet. Both fell to the ground dead as he moved on to the next few. They started firing, but he was able to raise Wilt to absorb the bullets and then point Blush at one's chest and fired, creating an indent. The other attempted to fire again but was stopped as Wilt went through his neck, silencing any cries of pain that would ensue.

Blake was doing just as well as Adam, having killed about 5 cops, with only two more to go. As she was about to finish them off, she heard the screeching of tires and saw 4 more cop cars pulling into the docks. "Shit," she muttered as she looked over to Adam who noticed them too.

Looking around, Adam saw a few abandoned cars in the lot nearby. "Grab a car, we need to go!" he yelled, and then took off towards a blue pickup, a few of the others following him.

Blake looked around and spotted a van not far from her. She motioned for the remaining WhiteFang to follow her and bolted towards it, trying to return fire to the cops who were still near their cars. These must have been newer recruits because they couldn't shoot anywhere near Blake's team at all, almost like they had some kind of plot relevance shield around them. Blake hopped into the passenger's seat while another got into the driver's seat. The other two hopped in the back and the one at the wheel started trying to hotwire the car. After a few seconds, the car roared to life and they sped out of the lot onto the streets of Vale.

The cops got back into their cars and gave chase. Blake transformed Gambol Shroud back into it's pistol form and took pot shots out her window, hoping to hit something that would slow them down. After a few missed shots she heard the screeching of tires and she saw, in the rear view mirror, one of the cars behind them swerve off the road.

Soon enough they were on the highway and driving had become increasingly difficult with the amount of traffic there was at this time of night. The cops were keeping them pinned down inside their car, making it near impossible to return fire. Bullets shattered the glass around them and glanced off the exterior of the car. One of the faunus in the back tried to lean out the window to take down one of the many cars following them and instantly got shot straight through the forehead.

Suddenly a cop car careened from one of the exits and slammed into the side of the truck, forcing the car off the road, through the guardrail, and into the ditch below them. On the way down the car started to roll, causing the roof to cave in and the front to bend forward.

Blake groaned as she lifted her head from the console. She grabbed her head which was bleeding from a deep gash in her forehead. The driver next to her was dead, his head impaled on a piece of glass from the windshield. She tried to move but felt immense pain in her leg and stomach. She looked down and saw that there was a piece of metal protruding from her midsection and her leg was pinned in between the seat and the door.

"No no no, shit" she muttered as she looked up to see dozens of cops advancing towards the car. She tried to move the piece metal from her stomach and cried out in pain as she felt it move some of her innards around. She started to feel faint from blood loss and tried, in vain, to remove her leg from its trap.

As she started to lose consciousness, she heard yelling that she couldn't make quite make out. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

A rumbling snapped Blake out of her flashback. "Cell 502 ready to drop. Good riddance you lot.". Then the floor beneath her opened up and dropped her into her new life.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all liked this first chapter. The next one should be coming out in a week or two so you'll want to look forward to that.**

 **So, I want to explain real quick why this story is a thing. There is a group of people that call themselves Legion 205. They are basically a huge group of authors who made a story called Room 205. Aside from writing they also do a podcast and stream from their Twitch channel, Legion205. I am a regular watcher of their stuff and I highly recommend it. It was during one of these streams that I had the crazy idea to make a spin off of the Legion called Division 502. This group consists of Shaded122, Archer1eye, SecretlySilentEvil, Dantai, and lordxsauron. So those in the chat at the time agreed and we all started talking. If it wasn't for the Legion we wouldn't even be a thing so I want to thank them for bringing all of us together and also making amazing stories that I really enjoy reading.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I'll see yall later. -snot**


	2. Rose's Removal

)Weiss gazed around the unique bullhead she was in. A heavily reinforced door sat above her and a group of people roughly her age or close to it, the youngest being a fox faunus curled up to her side nervously, but grateful Weiss was with her still. ' _How did our lives become this nightmare"_

Weiss' thoughts kept drifting back to a few weeks prior when her heart had shattered and a darkness had flooded her, consumed by a hatred and a knowledge that she had already lost, Weiss had thrown everything she could at one simple task, and with it having been done, she sighed leaning into the faunus grateful that she still had Ruby even after the nightmare that had led up to this event.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Markov Schnee screams as he slams open the door to his daughter's room.

Weiss tries to cover herself at the roar of her father barging in on her and Ruby making love, not having realized how into it they had gotten, Weiss realized the problem to late.

Her father had seen her not only with another woman but a faunus at that. His hatred had always been strong but ever since the parade four years ago where Weiss met Ruby he had gotten even more vicious against the group.

"I want that _thing_ out of here... **NOW DAMMIT!"** Ruby scurried to her feet and rushed to get her clothes back on, ignoring the venomous glare of the man she hated with every fiber of her being, but still not as much as he hated her as she did so.

"If I see you again whore, I will kill you." the suddenly calm threat that crept out of Mr. Schnee's mouth as Ruby left the room, no sign of emotion shown on her face, went ignored as she had suspected worse from the bastard who repeatedly abused her girlfriend whenever the mood fancied him.

"Oh trust me, at this rate karma will have your head in a month asshole…" Nobody, not even Weiss heard Ruby's murmured threat, however none missed the growing rage not even bothered to be concealed under Markov's skin.

"GET OUT ALREADY WHORE YOUR KIND SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED ON THE PREMISES! AND YOU! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING THAT THING! They are less than us and honestly shouldn't be allowed to exist."

"No father, you are wrong. They are exactly the same as us. Faunus are people too and Ruby is no WHORE. If you call her that again or for that matter-" Weiss' rant was cut short by a loud crack as her father slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark in its wake. "Bastard."

"Don't you dare talk back to me and if I see another faunus anywhere within Atlas' borders I will have that girl killed."

' _Oh going to use all that money to stay above the truth dear father? Have fun with that, meanwhile I'll actually enjoy living in the real world where we aren't the center of it.'_ Weiss dares not say aloud as her father continues to vent his anger about the so called injustice of the situation. Quickly sinking in on herself knowing exactly what is to come, Weiss becomes emotionally and physically numb as the first blows begin to rain down upon her.

* * *

Markov was sitting at his desk hours later having not gotten over the incident with his daughter earlier that day. ' _How dare she cause such a scandal! And with such a hideous_ thing _! That faunus though, it looked familiar.'_

Deciding to look into the matter, Markov discovered some interesting facts on the girl his daughter had been fucking. Apparently, the girl's mother was the black fox faunus equal rights protester who had been gaining scary amounts of ground in Atlas. Deciding that to be far too close to home for his liking, Markov had wished for a way to remove her, and with what had just transpired he may have just found a way to deal with two birds with one stone. ' _I refuse to let these beasts roam my kingdom any longer. It's about time I remove this Summer Rose, and with some strings, I can get that other one out of my hair permanently too.'_

* * *

A week had passed since then, and in that time Ruby had been with Weiss daily knowing exactly how long the heiress could end up lost in the dark corners of her mind. Ruby had walked in on the heiress having been cutting herself a time or two to try and relieve some of the internal pain that her father left behind after some rather bad moments that were far worse than the current situation.

Without speaking as she was afraid any noise would start it all over again, the faunus went over to Weiss and embraced the bruised girl. Every part of Weiss exposed body was bruised, not a single spot spared from her father's wrath. Fortunately this time, there wasn't any blood, several times after Ruby's mom would go on peaceful marches through Atlas she would find Weiss bleeding, the scar over her eye was a testament to that.

Deciding she couldn't sleep without saying what haunted her so much Ruby whispered to the sleeping girl, "I'm so sorry Weiss, I'm sorry I keep doing this to you."

* * *

The sun was high in the clear sky as Summer walked through downtown Atlas, a group of protestors trailing behind just walking, no noise was made they just walked. Nobody made any moves to do anything, they just kept going, having done this multiple times before. Knowing what was to come nobody was surprised when the Atlesian Knights showed up.

At first it was to protect them from the many humans that were trying to stop the faunus from moving and trying to disperse some from the group to beat into the ground. The racism was so strong in Atlas over the years, many had wondered how Summer kept going and how her daughter who was a symbol of hope for most Faunus kept their smiles alive and real.

"Another good day Ruby? How is Weiss these days?" Summer asked, already knowing about the incident a week ago with Ruby and Weiss finally getting caught. Summer was the only one besides Ruby and Weiss to know about the two's relationship for the past four years.

"She's still lost in her thoughts. I'm worried for her but she has been lost for months before." Ruby said, tail and ears drooping as she shuffled her feet thinking of her girlfriend's current state.

"I'm worried for her. You two have yet to be caught and we all know that having been isn't going to-" Summer's words are cut short by a mechanical whirl that nobody could have seen coming. A single knight's visor flared red as it spun around gun raised. A Snowflake stood out where the screen was shown on the mechanical being as it raised its gun and directed it at Summer.

"Target aquired, trimming the rose…" the following gunshot rang out loud and clear as the singular shot pierced Summer's skull, leaving her face a near unrecognizable mess.

Summer's lifeless corpse immediately fell into Ruby's arms, her semblance making sure she caught her mother as her last few seconds of life left her body. "mom? Mom? MOM!" Ruby's wails of despair immediately stopped the march that was occurring, Summer's sudden death quickly being caught and everybody noticing.

Ruby lost herself in the blood around her, unaware that it was even there. "Why? Why did this happen?' The knight turned to locate Ruby next, momentarily unsure due to the dead body in her arms. 'Was this because of Weiss? Was this her Father's doing?' "MARKOV YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHY?! WHAT WAS THERE TO GAIN FROM THIS?" Ruby's screaming caused the knight to locate her within the mess and begin aiming the shot. "You won't win you piece of shit!" The canine snarl was the last thing the Knight was able to record before the shot was fired and passed harmlessly through a cloud of petals.

Ruby rematerialized behind the machine, no longer feeling, no longer really there, just lashing out, ending the violence. Ruby swung at the tangle of wires at the neck, knowing from having been allowed tours of an Atlas Police Department and having asked to see a model in person, she knew the tangle was a weak point that connected all motor control to the main console. As soon as the blow hit, the other knights immediately went on the offensive at the new aggressors, reprogrammed to attack freely against any who were with her.

The mob was unprepared for the change of pace. All of a sudden no humans were being restrained by the robots but instead ignored as the Knights turned to gun down every Faunus on the road. Unsure what to do, they decide to leave as clearly the robots are doing the dirty work for them.

Ruby realizes what she's just done, and looks down at her hand. The hand that destroyed a Knight, and indirectly caused the deaths of several Faunus.

Hearing the safety of a rifle click off behind her, Ruby turns and looks down the barrel.

The rifle fires, and Ruby disappears in a flash of petals, allowing the bullet to pass through empty air and smack into a wall.

* * *

"Schnee!" Winter Schnee turns around to see General Ironwood waving over the last undeployed huntress available. Jogging over, Winter come to a stop with a salute.

"Yes sir!"

"The Faunus rights march in central Atlas has fallen apart. A Faunus by the name of Ruby Rose has supposedly caused the Knights to turn on the protesters. I don't believe that a Faunus would have caused that level of destruction, especially the daughter of said protest's leader. I'd like to ask her some questions, go apprehend her from her current cell."

"Sir!" Winter saluted Ironwood before departing wondering just what was going on. Weiss had become a shut in for the last week and their father seemed to be focusing on something private that appeared to please him greatly.

* * *

An hour later Ruby was now in General Ironwood's office, cuffed and restrained by Winter. Ruby was honestly shocked by the Spartan atmosphere of the room with its grey metal walls barren of even shelves, and solitary oak desk in the back far enough to make the center appear more like a court than an office area.

"Ms. Rose, it has come to my attention that you have vandalized Atlesian property, assaulted officers and have a history of trespassing into Faunus prohibited areas of Atlas - although I wish they weren't - what can you say about these charges."

Ruby looked the General dead in the eyes, her overnight stay in the local prison having left her twitchy and ready to pounce, if it weren't for her mother having trained her in self defense and unlocking her aura, she knows things wouldn't have gone as well as they did. As it was though, she was confused about her new location, she knew who both individuals in the room were but did not grasp the significance of it. "The trespassing I acknowledge as my fault and will not explain myself on them, the Knight however was in self defense, I was going to get shot as my mother had been. I reacted on instinct and then the others joined in. Is this my trial currently or are you trying to protect me? I know you have tried to weaken Markov's stranglehold on Atlas but do you even have the ability to circumvent his wrath?"

To say the General was shocked by the maturity and adeptness of the fifteen year old before him was an understatement Ruby thought, but Winter's was even more comical. "What makes you think it was his wrath that started it?" Both ask simultaneously, having been shocked it would be suggested.

"Something personal, I'm sure Winter would know if she were home more often."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing..." The taunting smile Ruby flashes the Schnee causes her to begin reaching for her dueling swords.

"Schnee restrain yourself!" Ironwood sighs seeing a train wreck coming from this if the two are around each other any longer. "You can be dismissed, I'm certain the prisoner won't try anything stupid with me." Ironwood stares Ruby down as he says this, receiving a nod at the underlying question.

"Sir!" Winter snaps to salute before leaving with a flustered face, unable to understand the girl she had just left behind. ' _Maybe I should check out what's happening at home though… If a street urchin would know something I don't then something is wrong.'_

"Now then Ms. Rose, this is a meeting, I honestly can't say if you will have a hearing or not but I can say I want to help you if at all possible."

"Well you can help by finding a way to remove Markov from office-"

Ruby is cut short by a raised hand by the General, an aura of power and authority shutting her up in respect. "I wish I could, but can you at least explain why he would have done this, now that we are alone you don't have to worry about anything we discuss leaving this office."

"So you are being my lawyer?"

Ironwood sighs wishing it were that easy. "More like rescuer. A Faunus in Atlas usually means exile, however because of the list against you and being a civil rights protester a death sentence would be a more realistic reality. I hate that things are this way but the Schnee's practically own the kingdom and I feel that's unlikely to change anything…"

"Weiss would never let things stay this way!" Ruby immediately covers her mouth afraid of the outburst that could endanger her girlfriend.

"What was that?"

"Ummmm… Nothing, just assuming somebody would fix things within the Schnee family."

Ironwood rolls his eyes at Ruby's terrible attempt at lying. "Now that I can tell how obvious it is when you lie why not tell me the truth Ms. Rose, you have nothing to lose and if it involves the Schnee family, all the more reason to talk about it. Maybe you can save those girls their cruel lot in life."

"Ok…" Ironwood doesn't miss the fact that Ruby's tail begins to tuck itself between her legs as if cowering in fear at old memories. "He… walked in… on me and Weiss, his youngest daughter roughly a week ago, and I left before getting a good measure of how mad he was. I usually gauge it to know how much I should dote on Weiss because he lets all his negativity out on her so I give her all the love she needs and more to get through his moods." Tears begin to prick at Ruby's eyes but the General doesn't even move to hand her a tissue as she struggles to continue. "The thing is, that was our first time getting caught, before then my mom was the only person who knew that I was the heiress' mystery suitor the media has been hunting the past year after word of her rejecting every business suitor to pass her by with the excuse of her heart already being taken. Sorry if I'm rambling…"

"No it's ok, get your thoughts together, anything to explain this to me."

Ruby sniffles and nods before pulling her thoughts together. "I noticed that after the first night she wasn't getting any new injuries from him and when I asked, she said he had been smiling all day, something about an important meeting to schedule. Then when that one knight broke order and shot my mother it had a snowflake on the visor. I didn't break the main console so you should be able to get any details from it."

"We tried that but it appears the virus it had cleaned the system, all it showed was you attacking it before breaking. I'm afraid the safest option for you is to leave the country. I know that even with my backing you won't be able to though in one piece if things are as bad as you imply. My best offer is to get you into Relictus and maybe later I can get you out if things change here in Atlas."

"I can survive, it's just Weiss I'm worried for, I'm afraid she would have caught on by now and may go to extremes to stay with me." The sadness Ruby radiated actually reached out to Ironwood, who immediately sent Winter an order to investigate her home.

* * *

Winter had been walking back to White Castle when the order to investigate the building came in, even more concerned now, the Woman ran as fast as she could to get home.

The building appeared as grand as always from the outside, cold marble pillars that appeared more like solid ice than stone held up the naturally ominous entrance. Outside it was calm, but once Winter opened the doors to the building, she froze at the sight. Weiss held her rapier out, glyph formed to hold both her father and sister back, the older man to far out of his prime to really fight back.

"You shouldn't have done that father. I warned you that she was all that kept me together. Just because you have the money to get away with hacking the knights and killing streets full of marching Faunus doesn't give you immunity from it. If I don't kill you somebody will, and I'll make sure to dance on your grave bastard."

The pure hatred that seemed to crystallize in Weiss' icy eyes froze Winter in place as she began to piece together what had been happening, and why her sister seemed to have gone back to her old behavior this last week. Winter had thought that something four years ago had freed Weiss of the evil that had been beaten into her since birth. As the heiress to the company, it was expected of her to not feel at all, or so their father had thought. The man had gone and raised the perfect tool it had seemed, however none would have suspected she would break out of her frozen cage and attempt to fly free.

"I'm going to guess she will be going to Relictus since we know the General isn't a racist idiot and will find a way around you but knows your money will win the day. I'm going to go with her." Weiss' voice changes to a softer tone as she tilts her head releasing the glyph that had held her sister at the door. "Winter, I'm sorry for this."

Winter barely had time to catch her sister before Weiss lunged at her father, rapier a blazing red, eager to run the man through. At the last second before contact, Winter decided it best to stop her, if only to understand things better. Using her own glyphs, Winter caught the lunging Schnee.

Markov turned his dead gaze to his eldest daughter. "Thank you dear, now would you be so kind as to get me out of this infernal thing so I can remove the mongrel who dared touch your sister from our lives."

Winter flinched, having forgotten just how racist her father truly was and always hoping it'd end, always ignorant to just how gone the bastard was. "Honestly _father_ , I can't think of why I should, it sounds as if you are more the culprit than the victim. If Weiss' story there is to be believed-"

"Who would believe an animal fucker like her, and female bitch at that-"

"Ruby is no bitch!" Struggling to break free and finish the job, Weiss squirmed with all her strength only for Winter to reinforce the glyph, and add her own over Weiss' existing one on their father.

"That mongrel is nothing and you have no proof, do you really think I'll let her live, or you after this incident young lady." Neither woman flinched at the threat, having grown up knowing one misstep would lead to bloodletting, which was only emphasized by the growing disaster before them.

Winter, having decided that their is no hope for their father sought to reason with Weiss about a possible civil resolution. "Weiss, why is this happening? What happened to you?"

Winter was grateful she couldn't see her sister's face as the snarl that left it caused her to blush slightly, any signs of a proper woman gone from its harshness. "This dumb shit thought the only way for me to be his pawn would be to kill my girlfriend, and in failing that he wishes to execute her! I'm certain your General has a plan for Ruby but I doubt it'll work while this whoreson lives!"

"Well, then let's have you be the card that keeps her alive, I heard you say you wish to be with her, we can make that happen you know."

Winter didn't know what to expect but when Weiss finally turns her frozen gaze on Winter and a smile of relief appears on her face before the hatred begins to resurface. "Alright, I trust you, besides I'm sure attempted assassination of the Schnee Dust Company CEO is enough reason for me to get apprehended, and it is your job after all."

Winter sighed in relief grateful that her sister wasn't acting rashly. Dispelling the glyphs however she was still shocked when Weiss made sure to hit her father in the back of the head knocking him unconscious before he could run off and rant again. "Just one request, make my escort through town flashy so the world knows I tried to kill father to avenge my girlfriend's mother's death."

Unsure how to respond to Weiss' rational yet calm behavior Winter nods before cuffing her younger sister. "I am so lost right now, please do explain this to me on the way."

Weiss smiles, grateful her sister is still her sister after her tantrum. "Sure thing, it all started four years ago…"

* * *

Weiss' eyes opened as did Ruby's when they felt the ground rumble beneath them in the bullhead. "Cell 502 ready to drop. Good riddance you lot." And with that, the girls' new life together forever opened up beneath their feet.

* * *

 **AN: Archer1eye here and yeah this chapter was heart wrenching to write. I was in literal tears at first and trust me, dark things are in store for Markov, very, very dark things. Other side note, this was going to be the first chapter but we all felt I took things rather far for an introduction to this great catastrophe. I do believe this will be one of the darker notes of the story but no promises we are a group of seriously sick people after all.**

 **Also shoutout again to the legion for bringing us together**

 **A: okay knight here so i think i finally have the right one now i'm so sorry**


	3. Devils Advocate

_**Prologue 3: Devil's Advocate**_

' _Well this isn't good..._ '

Those four words, those four little words, they were all that floated through Roman Torchwick's mind. He was currently sitting in a rather dark room with little light and many others, all handcuffed. From what he could tell, they were flying. Looking around the dark room he tried to recall the events that led to this.

* * *

It was a dark summers night, with little traffic, be it foot, or vehicle. Roman was walking with his gang - in all reality just a bunch of thugs - towards a nearby dust shop that, from what he heard, would be _perfect_ to rob. As they arrived Roman silently signaled to his crew to spread out. Once he decided they were set up well enough he turned to the elderly shop owner.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked with his award winning, shit eating tone.

"Please just take my lien and leave." the older man replied as he noticed all the the thugs around his shop pull out some kind of weapon.

"Hush, we don't want your money," Roman said to the shop owner before turning to his boys, "get the dust."

Before anybody could move a muscle, a sharp crack rang out through the night sky followed by a dull thud. Turning to the origin of the crack and thud he saw that one of his men was lying face down, or he would be if he still had a head. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together to get, ' _ **oh fuck**_ **.** '

"Let's get out of here," he quickly exclaimed to the rest of his gang before running out the door only to find the building surrounded by the Vale Police Department. Trying to think quickly, he raised his cane and fired off a shot towards a police cruiser. Not wanting to wait long enough to see the aftermath, he quickly dashed down an alleyway followed closely by his gang and cops. As he ran he would look over his shoulder and fire at the pursuing police trying to at least gain some ground to no avail. After what seemed like hours of running and shooting, Roman came upon a dead end, turning behind him he saw that none of his gang was with him, but there was an overabundance of police, some of whom seemed to be SWAT.

"Give up, Roman. You're surrounded. This has gone on long enough. You have thirty counts of murder, you'll be lucky to not get the death sentence." some random cop shouted but that's not what got to Roman

Oh no it was the fact the he, _Roman Torchwick_ had finally been caught.

* * *

After his capture he was immediately taken into custody and given a trial, but he had made sure to get the best lawyer he could. So here he was in court with his lawyer Lucifer - I shit you not - Morningstar waiting for the jury to give the verdict..

"We the jury find Roman Torchwick guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in Relictus Penitentiary on Menagerie Island." The judge slams his hammer on the little plate-thingy, and it was the words he said that caused Roman's heart to sink.

' _Anywhere but there_...' he pleaded to himself.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Velvet Scarlatina had been in a state of shock ever since she had been sentenced to the hell that is Relictus. Yes she was a criminal, she would be the first person to admit that, but Relictus was the highest security prison on Remnant. The place that just the name could send lawbreakers into a catatonic state of anxiety. So why was she, a person who's only crime was theft... from… well the SDC… but how exactly had she gotten there? To _Relictus?_

* * *

It was a cool mid-autumn's night, the kind of night that just causes people to look up and smile at the cloudless black sky. On this night, Velvet was sat upon the rooftop of a building, overlooking the dockyard waiting patiently for the workers to leave. Why was she here? So she could begin her nightly job of stealing medicine from the SDC to deliver them to the poorer areas of the city, of course. As she sat high in the sky looking down, she noticed that some of the workers were acting rather nervous and seem to constantly look over their shoulders as if they were expecting something to happen.

' _What is up with all the workers?_ ' Velvet pondered to herself as she continued to watch them. After sitting and waiting for a few hours the docks were finally cleared of all its workers, leaving just the cargo. As quickly as she could, Velvet jumped from the roof, bouncing from foothold to foothold as she made her way down to the streets. Once on street level, Velvet pressed herself against the wall to hide herself. After checking to make sure the coast was clear she darted from place to place, always making sure that she was unseen when she did so.

Before too long Velvet had finally arrived at her goal, a large cargo container emblazoned with a pure white snowflake. Giving quick glances around herself, and seeing that nobody was around, Velvet quickly turned to the door of the container and looked towards the lock. Quickly she activated her weapon and summoned a pair of light wire gauntlets and smashed her fist against the lock breaking the locking mechanism. Pulling the lock from its place, Velvet threw it away and opened the container with a smile on her face.

Once the door were fully open however Velvet's smile quickly faded and was replaced with a look of horror, instead of the usual shipment of of dust and medical supplies, the container was full of Atlesian knights and two paladins that looked ready to take out the entirety of the White Fang. Before Velvet could react however, all the knights and the two paladins came online and all of their attention turned towards to Velvet.

"Target aquired, hunting season opened." the front most knight spoke as it brought up its rifle and aimed at her head. Time for Velvet froze as she saw the knights robotic finger press the trigger, causing the dustpowder to explode and propelling the bullet on its shockwave.

Thinking quickly, Velvet rolled out of the way just in time for a wall of lead to speed past her. Once she got to her feet, Velvet turned back to the container to see that the knights were running out to surround her. Acting on adrenalin alone, Velvet summoned a light wire Minigun and started to fire her own lead wall back at the offending robots.

During Velvets shootout she failed to think of the fact that someone would call the police to investigate. As she continued to fight the Atlesian Knights, slowly but surely police started to show up and watch as some rabbit faunus fought hundreds of robots with weapons of many different types appearing as if out of thin air. Cutting through the sea of knights as best she could, Velvet saw that the Paladins had finally made their way out of the cargo containers. Dropping the light wire longsword she had formed, Velvet ran towards a kneeling knight and used it as a springboard to launch herself skyward.

Now that she was in the sky, time again slowed for Velvet and she could see that the knights now numbered only thirteen and most of those who were left standing were damaged in some way or shape. The paladins however were untouched and ready to fight, however all the effort that Velvet had put forward started to take it's toll on her body. Once she reached the height of her arc she summoned a overly large Sniper rifle and started to shoot down at the humanoid machines taking as many of them down as she could. Once she had reached the ground the rifle's clip was empty so she threw it in the air where it fizzled into nothing.

"Target aquired, opening fire." a very deep synthesized voice spoke from behind her causing her to whirl around and stare into the the glossy black glass that gave the paladins it's unnerving, unfeeling face. Before she or the Paladin that stared her down could do something however, a bright defining force slammed against the side of the massive mechanised battle suit and launched Velvet backwards twenty yards onto her back.

Looking up from her downed position Velvet saw that the paladin's upper half had become a jagged and flaming pile of slag. The second paladin was busy trying to find the origin of the attack. Before the paladin could find said threat however, it too exploded leaving Velvet alone in a sea of cops that had rushed forward to quickly apprehended her.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Velvet had her trial where she was found guilty and sentenced to Relictus, and this leads to where we were before with Velvet wondering why and how she had been sentenced to a prison that was made specifically so that the four Kingdoms could forget about their worst men, women, and turncloak hunters. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Velvet leaned back into her seat so that she could try to catch some sleep.

* * *

 **Hello any and all those who were crazy or bored enough to click on the stupid insanity that is this Collab, as I am the second to last of the writers you will see before we get into the meat of the story you already know our name and how we spanned from Legion 205, so I will only give the cliff notes. Me, Shaded112, Archer1eye, snotboy1186, SilentlySecretEvil, KnightofSprite and lordxsauron are all avid Fanfiction readers and a few of us have our own stories. One day the seven of us were all watching Legion 205 stream when Snot invited us to a skype group chat and a google doc, insanity ensued and now we have all sold at least a piece of our soul to create this… and now we** _ **ALL**_ **regret it, but we can't find the damn demon we struck a deal with so we're stuck together. Anyway ignore me and enjoy the story thank you and Ta-ra!**

 **Dantai: To those who have been wondering were the latest chapter has been, Well Knight fucked up and didn't finish his chapter so here's mine, enjoy.**

 **Sauron (also known as Crouton): Yeah u right.**

 **Dantai: Fuck off sauron**

 **Sauron: All I'm goin' to say is that haters gonna hate hate hate**

 **Secret: That demon they mentioned earlier…? I don't know him, but I sold my entire soul elsewhere.**

 **Archer: I was brought in late so I never met this demon and I know it's not the one that tried to consume my soul.**

 **Shaded: the technicalities I point out have enraged everyone.**

 **Dantai: ugh fuck off all of you**

 **Secret: ^ That originally said "duck off…" I don't know what that means so I changed it.**

 **Dantai: auto correct is not my damn friend ok.**

 **Snot: I was a bit late for this party so I'm all alone in saying that dantai really loves commas.**

 **Secret: and because of those commas I was able to turn a one sentence paragraph into a five sentence paragraph while editing…**


	4. Birds of a feather

Coco had a problem with bullheads. It's not that she got motion sick from them or anything, but that she could never find a way to enjoy her time on them. Though that probably won't be a problem anymore as this is going to be her last bullhead ride ever. She looked around at the people with her on this one-way trip. Unfortunately for her she could only recognize her team from Beacon and some blonde kid she had seen walking around the halls.

' _Funny_ ,' She thought to herself. ' _Never thought there'd be another person from Beacon here. Guess we're not all that we're cracked up to be. Seeing as we're on our way to prison_.'

Looking to her side she watched as Velvet seemed to struggle with coming to terms with their sentence. They're all going to Relictus, and while that wasn't necessarily surprising, it was a very harsh sentence. It wasn't surprising because Relictus is really the only prison that could hold people with activated auras, and harsh because no one ever left Relictus. For all Coco knew they could be headed to an execution site rather than a prison.

' _Still, it's better that we're going here together rather than Velvet going alone_ ,' Coco smiled at the thought. They were a team. They would always be together.

* * *

The day had started out pretty well. The morning was beautiful, or at least Coco thought so, and she had been able to spend a couple of hours doing the best pastime ever; Shopping. Smiling at the sheer number of clothes she had been able to buy this time, she walked home at a quickened pace when her scroll rang. She didn't even look at the scroll when she picked it up to answer. The only people who had her number were her teammates and her family.

"Hello, this is Coco," she greeted brightly.

"Coco. This is Yatsuhashi," she heard Yatsuhashi say before pausing. "There's something we need to talk about as a team."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's better if we talk about it with Fox there. Can we meet at your family's house in an hour?"

"Of course Yatsu. I'll be waiting for you guys. Why isn't Velvet coming?"

She never got an answer to that question as Yatsuhashi hung up. It didn't bother her too much. Velvet had been out all night last night and Yatsuhashi wasn't the best at saying goodbye when hanging up the phone. That and when he was serious he wasn't a man of many words. Scratch that, he's never a man of many words.

She finished walking the rest of the way to her house, dropped her new clothes off in her room, and made sure the living room was ready to receive company. It didn't take too long as no one in her family spent long enough at home to really make the place messy. Though if her closet was a little smaller she would have been hard pressed to find space for all of her clothes.

Having finished with preparing her living room she simply waited on the couch for Yatsuhashi and Fox to arrive. He may have said they were going to meet in an hour but neither of them would wait that long. They loved being early to everything and despite the fact that Fox was blind, he has the entire city map pretty much memorized. That and the fact that there was a sense of urgency to Yatsuhashi's voice meant that they were practically sprinting to her house. So when they walked in the door at almost the exact same time, both gasping for air, she wasn't really surprised.

"Welcome to my house guys," she said. "Close the door, have a seat, and let's talk."

Yatsuhashi nodded before closing the door and saying, "Coco, Velvet's been caught stealing. She's in prison awaiting sentencing right now and we all know how that's going to work out."

The silence that hung in the air was suffocating. Velvet got caught? That could only mean one thing. She was going to Relictus. Coco paced the room as she thought about what they could do.

Fox looked in Coco's general direction with a blank expression before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"I want to break Velvet out of jail," she responded while glaring at Fox. "But I can't… I don't have the skill set to do that by myself and-"

"Good 'cause we're going as well," Fox and Yatsuhashi interrupted her at the same time.

Coco smiled. Was there ever a question of what they would do? The two had only told her because they wanted her to join them. They were a team and they would always be together.

"Alright, we're going to need a plan," she said, "and we need one fast. We're going to get her out of there tonight."

* * *

' _So far so good_ ,' Coco thought to herself. ' _Fox has taken out the first set of guards and we haven't been spotted_.' As she finished her thought she signaled to Yatsuhashi that it was his turn to go in. After a curt nod he entered the prison building where Velvet was being held. Coco and Fox watched nervously as they waited for him to give a small wave, which was their 'all clear' signal.

When they saw the signal, the two of them ran into the building and looked around. Inside there were four men unconscious on the floor. Yatsuhashi was going through one of their pockets. After a few seconds he frowned and stood back up.

"This one didn't have the keys… check the other ones."

"'Kay," Coco responded quietly while Fox just nodded. The three of them each went to a different person and started checking their pockets. The keys ended up being in the one that Fox was checking and after stating that he had the keys he walked towards the door in the back and unlocked the door. With a small grin he opened the door and the three walked through as one before freezing at what they saw.

Two people stood there, one man and one women, armed to the teeth, waving at them and smiling like they weren't face to face with a group of kids trying to break their friend out of prison.

"Sorry kids parties over today," the man on the left said. "But hey if it's any comfort to know, had she not been going to Relictus, they wouldn't have hired hunters to guard her and you'd have succeeded."

"To bad for you guys," the woman began while walking forward while grabbing a greatsword that was planted in the ground in front of her. "We can't look the other way… seeing as there are security cameras in this building. So … surrender quietly or we will make you surrender by force."

Coco stood there frozen for a few seconds. They were fully trained hunters? Is there even a possibility that they could beat them without getting severely injured? Even though they outnumbered the hunters Coco couldn't see them winning. She dropped to her knees, an action that Fox and Yatsuhashi mirrored, and let the two hunters take her into custody.

* * *

Coco reflected on that decision and wondered if she had made the right call. If she was being honest with herself she feels like she should have tried to fight but the idea was absurd. There was no way that the three of them could have taken the two hunters on. They may be one of the best teams in their year, but hunters in training will never match full huntsmen. She looked over her team one more time and smiled lightly to herself. Once a team always a team. They would survive this hell hole. No matter what.

* * *

"Merc," Emerald said in a cold whisper. "It's your fault we're here."

Mercury stopped attempting to analyze the others in the bullhead with him to glare at Emerald. "Says the girl who couldn't run any further," he retorted in a whisper.

Emerald gave him an unforgiving look before looking away and returning the two of them to silence. He wasn't wrong. They had been in Roman Torchwick's little gang and while they weren't at the raid where he got caught, someone else in that group gave away their hideout location. Not even two hours after they had received word that that Roman's group had gotten caught, the police were raiding their hideout. Worse than that, they had a hunter with 'em. In mild panic, she did what came naturally and grabbed the only person who can actually be trusted in their little band of criminals and ran.

Emerald couldn't even remember how long they ran. All she knew is that when she had started stumbling through her steps she had told Mercury that they needed to stop soon. She can't remember what he said, she was too tired at the time to be able to remember anything solidly. All Emerald knew, other than the fact that they were in a forest, was that he cursed a couple of times and became very irritated as he started searching for a place for them to camp out for the night. It took him a while. She had remembered that much but she didn't know how long it actually was before he found a campsite.

"I really should have paid more attention to cardio exercise," Emerald muttered to herself.

"Now you realize that," she heard Mercury say venomously and she didn't need to look at him to know he was glaring.

"At least I wasn't the one that alerted them to our location," she shot back a little louder than necessary but still quiet enough that no one - other than those two faunus - should have been able to hear it.

It was Mercury's time to admit his guilt. He had forgotten how short their little run actually was. He had also assumed that they wouldn't be followed. The police doesn't normally follow people outside of the city walls.

Of course that doesn't apply to hunters that were hired to follow criminals for the police.

' _What kind of pathetic police force has to hire huntsmen to do their dirty work?_ ' he thought angrily to himself. ' _If they hadn't done that we'd still be free._ '

That had been a scary revelation that morning. Mercury had taken watch all night as Emerald had been thoroughly exhausted from their run. They were planning on heading a little deeper into the forest where they'd just wait about a week before heading back into Vale. It was a risky plan as grimm would be a constant danger but they were confident they could do it.

He was tired though, and he started making mistakes. The first of which was that he didn't notice any of the tells that someone was getting close to their campsite. Emerald had though, and she tried to get him to be quiet. That's when he made his second mistake. He thought she was just annoyed at his talking. So he yelled at her, telling her that he was tired and needed some sleep, but that it would have to wait until they got to their next campsite. That was when someone put him in a headlock with a knife to his neck and told them to surrender and be taken into custody.

His third and fourth mistakes were that he tried to resist, and in doing so revealed the fact that his fake legs were actually his weapons as well. He and Emerald put up an amazing fight but the huntsman that had followed them was above their skill level. The two of them together couldn't even touch the man. It only took a couple of minutes before they had both fallen to the ground beaten and exhausted. He had fallen unconscious and awoke in prison.

Upon waking Mercury immediately realized something was off but couldn't place it. Heck it wasn't until he was being forced onto the bullhead that he realized they had replaced his prosthetics with non-weaponized ones. A fact that made him a lot less comfortable with the fact that they were headed to Relictus. It was one thing to be going to a top security prison. It was another thing altogether to be going to a top security prison without a weapon to defend yourself with.

Mercury was shaken out of his memories by the sound of the speaker coming to life. He knew what was going to happen before the pilot got to say any words and started to prepare himself.

"Cell 502 ready to drop. Good riddance you lot."

Mercury was thinking about how ugly the pilot's voice sounded as the floor opened beneath them, dropping them into their new life.

* * *

 **Hey guys Shaded122 here. As the one who wrote this chapter I look forward to seeing everyone's reviews and opinions on this chapter. Honestly for me I couldn't find a way to make myself like it. I've had this thing written for three weeks and It's gone from 1,500 words to 6,000 words back down to it's current length of around 2,000 words. Though to be honest I'm almost proud with how it turned out. With your guys' input and the help of the other guys working on this story I hope to become a good/great writer. Have an awesome day everyone! If you guys are wondering when this fic is happening timeline wise or why Coco saw Jaune in passing at Beacon… that stuff should be answered next chapter.**

 **SecretEvil, the editor: "Where's my coffee?"**


	5. What Could Have Been

Pyrrha was still in a daze from the past couple of weeks. Weird how things can change so suddenly. As the bullhead continued onward towards its destination, she couldn't shake the feeling of failure. Failure was such a unique concept that Pyrrha never encountered, never felt, never experienced in her previous life. Now, she felt that it would be the only thing that would be known, there was no going back to her old life now. All for a murder she did not commit. Funny how idealism can get you into so much trouble.

She brewed in her thoughts at what could have been. She had her unique physical combat abilities, she had the love and admiration of her fans, she had money, she could have been a hunter, could have made friends. Now she was going to the most feared placed in Remnant. Now she sat with complete strangers, who were not seeking to be friends. However, in the back of her mind, she did take note of a particular scrawny blonde boy who sat beside her. He kept on fidgeting his hands and sweating profusely. She had more pressing concerns in recent events than worrying about the nervous wreck beside her. She went back to her own thoughts trying to sort everything out.

* * *

"Pyrrha are you sure you want to head to Atlas?" Pietr asked looking at his daughter. "I know you want to help promote Faunus equality, but at Atlas? That seems pretty dangerous." He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Father, I can help promote equality just by traveling and winning. Everyone knows that I believe in equality, and every tournament outside of Mistral will help bring hope to the hopeless." Pyrrha said biting into an apple.

Liera took a seat beside her husband kissing him on the cheek. "If Pyrrha wants to do it, we should let her do it. Besides, it's for a good cause."

"You should be careful. The SDC will not take too kindly to this or you." Pietr looked on worriedly.

"Father, I can handle myself. Besides, you two will be there. Nothing will happen."

Pietr sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The night before the tournament, Pyrrha decided to get a quick run in. "Mother, I'll be back in a few. I'm going to go out for a run." She said as she opened the door to leave the hotel room.

"Alright, be safe honey," Liera said with a musical tone in her voice from the kitchen. Pyrrha closed the door. As she headed down the hallway, she took note of three men in business suits, each wearing a black fedora, each one carrying a briefcase, walking past her.

She headed out of the hotel, she started to jog, she quickly thought what tomorrow would bring for her. She felt confident she would win, she was after all one of the best fighters in Mistral, she was a world-renowned tournament fighter, but hopefully she could do some good for the world with her skill and popularity. If she were to become a huntress as well, she could become a beacon of hope for all, human and Faunus.

She had always believed in equality between humans and Faunus. In the end, Faunus were just like humans, they breathed, ate, felt the same way as humans - they were law abiding citizens. Why treat them differently? She found racism and bigotry towards anyone horrid and unjustifiable, but Atlas was a whole new level. She hoped she could maybe become a symbol of hope. Maybe, just maybe, she could influence the leaders of Atlas, the leaders of the SDC, into becoming more accepting of Faunus.

As she ran, she lost track of time, realizing that it was already past an hour, she decided to head back to the room. She wouldn't want to overdo it for the tournament tomorrow. She rode the elevator, as she headed towards the door, Pyrrha realized the door was slightly opened. Odd, she thought she closed when she left. She pushed open the door.

"I'm back." Pyrrha said as looked around the common room, which unusually dark. Maybe her mother was still in the kitchen, the light was on in there after all. "Mother? Father?" She called out, receiving only silence.

She entered the kitchen only to blood smeared all over the wall. She looked down seeing an all too familiar figure impaled into the wall with an all too familiar red and gold blade jutting from their stomach. Pyrrha could not compute what she saw. She blinked. No. No. No. NO. NO!

Moments when by, then minutes, she just stared at her mother, whose blood was flowing down the wall, forming a small puddle. "M...M...M...Mother...?" She whispered in disbelief, seeing her own mother impaled with her own weapon.

Liera looked up, barely breathing. "Pyr." She croaked out. That was enough to get Pyrrha to scramble over to her mother. "Come on Mother, you're going to be fine, just hang in there. Please…" She pleaded.

Liera looked at her daughter, coughing up blood, some blood specs landing on Pyrrha's cheeks. Pyrrha took hold of Milo and gave a quick yank and tossed it to the ground, quickly grabbing her mother and resting her down to the ground. "Pyrrha..."

"Shhh you need to keep up your strength" She said with tears coming down her cheek. She held her hands over Liera's wound. With all of her mental energy, her hands glowed an intense black, her eyes going wide. Using her Aura to try to fix the damage in her mother's body. She could feel her mother's life slowly leak away. She tried to fix as much as she could

"I have always been proud of you…." She reached out with a bloody hand and lifted by Pyrrha's chin. Pyrrha could barely hear her mother, she was too focused on transferring her aura, slowly draining herself to keep her mother alive. With all of her willpower, she tried to heal the wound. All she managed to do was to prolong her life a little bit longer.

"Don't talk like that…" At that, Liera's hand dropped, and collapsed. "Mother, come on…. Wake up… please…" She sobbed. "Please… don't…. leave… me….." She said as she transferred every bit of Aura she still had. She failed to hear or notice the door being swung open with a loud *Thud*

"Get your hands in the air!" A loud scruffy voice shouted. "You're under arrest!" Pyrrha ignored the voice. "Get your hands in the air!" The voice shouted louder.

"She isn't cooperating." Another voice called out. "She's resisting arrest."

"Taze her." Pyrrha felt two sharp stings in the back, breaking her Aura. Before she knew it, she convulsed on the ground, but her eyes never left her mother. After what felt like an eternity, everything turned black.

* * *

Blackness. That all Pyrrha's consciousness was. Then she was snapped back into the world of the living with a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on her. She darted up, shivering.

"Pyrrha Nikos." A figure in the shadows barked. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Wha…" She managed to say before being cut off with a loud slam. The figure took a chair opposite of her and threw across the room.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" The man shouted, hate emanating from him.

"N-n-no sir." She stammered.

"You are here because you murdered your own mother. You have also been found with plans to commit sedition and treason against the Kingdom of Atlas. Planning on blowing up the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters and the Council building." The gruff man accused her as he pulled out a device. "So why? Why kill your own mother?" He extended the device which turned into a slim baton that glowed in blue energy. "Did she catch on to your plans? Did she have a change of heart?" He slammed the baton into Pyrrha's face sending an intense wave of pain that resonated through Pyrrha's body, sending her into convulsions. Her body slowly recovered and she was able to cough the up the blood that was in her mouth.

"NO!" She spat out, blood splatting out. "I loved her! SHE WAS MY MOTHE-" The man slammed the baton again and swung it again and again. Pyrrha screamed out in pain convulsing on the table, blood oozing from her mouth.

"LIES! WE FOUND YOU AT THE SCENE! YOUR FINGERPRINTS WERE ON THE WEAPON! WE FOUND THE PLANS! WE FOUND THE BOMBS!" He swung the baton again and again.

"NOOO!" Pyrrha screamed out either in defiance or in agony. "PLEASE STOP!"

"EVEN YOUR FATHER WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHEN HE FOUND OUT WHAT KIND OF MONSTER YOU ARE!" He continued to swing the baton until time slowed. The only thought that went through Pyrrha's mind was that she failed. She failed her mother, her father, herself. At these thoughts, Pyrrha blacked out.

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos." The Judged slammed his gavel, which caused the redhead to snap out of her daze. "The court has found you guilty of the first-degree murder of Liera Nikos, Sedition against the Schnee Dust Company, and conspiracy to commit treason against the Kingdom of Atlas." Pyrrha stared at the table, still unable to understand what exactly was happening. "You are hereby exiled to Relictus for life." The Judge slammed his gavel again.

Two bailiffs grabbed her by the arms and led her out of the courtroom. As she was being dragged unceremoniously, she heard one particular voice shouting at her. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU KILLED THE ONLY THING I LOVED IN THIS WORLD!" Pyrrha looked up to see her father, Pietr Nikos berating her.

"Father….?" She couldn't comprehend his words, they were just too much for her bear.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!" He shouted venomously, face red, veins looking right they were about to pop out of his head and neck. That was it, that was what broke the back. She had lost her very last attachment to the old world. She lost her last bit of hope, of care for the world, for her life. The only thing that clearly stood out was the night that everything went to hell.

* * *

Jaune fidgeted almost uncontrollably. He was sweating profusely, realizing that his life was probably going to end within a couple of months. Sure, he got accepted into Beacon. Sure, he had his Aura unlocked. Sure, he could swing a sword, but could he honestly survive in a prison designed to hold the worst of Remnant had to offer? He heard rumors of the prison, how it was built to contain hunters and huntresses. He scoffed on the inside, he should have stopped his little business once he got accepted into Beacon. He could have been trained to become a hunter, to become a hero. Instead, he was now a black mark and a constant source of shame for his family.

All he wanted to do was to help his sister to get into Beacon. All he wanted to do was help his family to make money to help them pay bills. He never meant to get anyone in trouble, especially Abella.

He trembled at the thought of him creating the documents that ruined the rest of her life. He stared at the hands that created the documents that changed the rest of his life and the life of the sister he cared so dearly for.

* * *

Jaune was home from Beacon. He still couldn't believe that he was able to lie his way into Beacon, let alone a year early. Abella barged through his door and sat on his bed. "Jaune tell me about your school! Tell me about your team! Just tell me everything!" Abella was practically bouncing like a ball

"Alright! Alright" He collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. "As you know, I'm on Team NASA. Alexio, our team captain is kinda of an ass." Abella pouted and smacked Jaune up on top of the head.

"Language."

"Oopsy." He gave an apologetic look. "Well anyway, we have Naz Miner, Alexio Stavros, Skylla Thorn,and myself. Uhhh…. I mean beacon is pretty cool, but my team is kinda full of asshats." Abella glared at him. "Sorry but it's true."

"So what's it like at Beacon?"

"It's nothing special. We go to class, combat training, and go on missions."

"Wow!" Abella said in amazement. "I bet you're an A student."

"Huh…" He scratched his head. "I guess you could say that."

"I wanna go to Beacon someday."

"Really? Why?"

"I want to be just like you! We'll be the best hunters of our class."

"Well… if you want… I could see if you can make it….."

"How…?" Abella looked at him suspiciously.

"Well…. I could fake your transcripts."

"How would that work…?" Abella sounded unsure.

"Well, it's easy, I just need to get ahold of a combat school's template, modify the registrar's list, add some test grades and we're done! It's easy." Jaune listed it off as if he was a pro at this kind of work.

"I don't know….. Isn't that illegal…?" She looked even more conflicted.

"Well… yeah… but I know what I'm doing, and I haven't been caught. I'll be extra careful with your records." Jaune promised.

"Oh you're the best!" Abella hugged him tightly.

* * *

Jaune looked around the courtroom. He didn't see his parents. Even though they disowned him and considered him Abella to be black marks on the Arc legacy, he still expected them to be at his trial. That what parents should do… right? At least his former team was here.

"Jaune Arc." The judge pounded his gavel. "You've been found guilty of forgery and endangering other huntsmen lives. You are sentenced to serve the rest of your days at Relictus." He pounded the gavel. Jaune's heart sank. They only sent huntsmen to Relictus… he heard all of the rumors of that nightmare.

"Jaune you have to stay strong." Alexio said patting his shoulder.

He felt the bailiff ushering him towards. "Tell Abella I love her." He prayed that she wouldn't be sentenced to the same fate. How does everything change within a blink of an eye? The morning that the police knocked on his door, handing him an expulsion letter and an arrest warrant for him and his sister. He still remembered how the police dragged him out of his house, putting him and his sister in handcuffs. Spending a week in jail, with no contact from either parent. When he was interrogated, the police officers subjected him to hours of mind-numbing questioning. He broke after the fifth day. He admitted everything, faking his transcripts, falsifying government documents, endangering his fellow teammates. The one that stuck out the most, endangering the life of his sister.

How his parents cursed him and his sister out. They said they weren't fit for the Arc name. Arcs don't lie, cheat, and manipulate others. Arcs were expected to uphold the law, carry out the law, they should never go against it. Jaune and his sister, Abella committed the most heinous crime to the Arcs, to spit on a thousand year tradition of earning your keep fairly.

* * *

The ride on the bullhead was a long and tortuous one for someone looking back at what could have been. He had everything he ever wanted. A family, a sister who wanted to follow in his footsteps.

He threw it all away. Worst yet, he ruined the life of his sister with his idiocy.

"Cell 502 Ready to drop. Good riddance you lot." A voice called out over the loudspeaker.

Jaune didn't really register it until he felt the floor give out underneath him. He then felt weightlessness. "Well crap." He muttered as he fell

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey There! Lordxsauron here, the one, the only, supreme troll lord of Division 502, (At least that's what I keep telling myself at night.) But being completely honest here, I have no idea how I ended up in this group of pure unadulterated madness, but I can say with a great amount of confidence, that I love it. It would never have happened without Legion205, so a big thumbs up to them. Yeah? Yeah. Awesome.**

 **Some of you may know me as the Arkos fanfic writer, and the only one in Division xD. So Pyrrha went through some ptsd stuff right there #noregrets… maybe a little. And well Jaune? Jaune's unlucky streak continues lol. Remember to think outside of the boss. (Yes. I meant boss and not box.)**


	6. New life in prison

Ren could feel Nora fidgeting beside him. He knew that she wasn't all that concerned about going to Relictus. She was far more concerned about the children they failed to help. To a degree he shared her sentiments, but at the same time Relictus was not something he could ignore so easily. The fact that they were headed to the one prison considered worse than the death sentence was a bitter pill to swallow. That idea hadn't sunk in for Nora though, and it probably never would. She would be the one to take this in stride. However the idea that she wasn't able to help children anymore was something that was obviously bothering her.

"Nora, we did what we could," Ren said softly to her.

"I know Ren, but … if it weren't for those stupid cops we coulda done so much more!" The pancake menace responded with a loud whisper.

"Right. However we need to take care of ourselves now. Who knows we might be able to do some good here as well."

"I dunno… I'm not sure if I wanna help anyone here. Can we break their legs though?"

"Only if they threaten you first."

"Sweet!"

With that they fell into a companionable silence. A silence in which Ren did his best to meditate and prepare himself mentally. Though his mind kept drifting back to the day they got caught. While the memory upset him for several reasons, the one saving grace from that day is that their work hadn't been undone.

* * *

Ren and Nora walked into an older building with a child following behind them. "Hey miss Gwen!" Nora called loudly. "We have another child for you to help. Her name is Onix."

"Welcome back!" The sweetest elderly voice you've ever heard replied, only slightly quieter than Nora's own shout. "How's this child doing?"

"She's doing better now miss Gwen," Ren responded in his usual voice. "Her uncle was abusive, but now he won't be able to hurt her anymore."

"Aww you poor dear. I'll tell you what. There's a pie in that room over there. You can have as much as you want." Gwen told Onix with a conspiratory wink.

"Pie?!" Nora shouts extremely enthusiastically, "sure, it's no stack of pancakes, but PIE?!"

"Yes, but not for you Nora. It's for Onix."

Onix muttered a quiet "thanks" before moving into the other room to get herself some pie.

"You two have given hope to so many kids. It's sad that you have to break the law to do it but, in a way, I'm proud of you guys."

"Thank you miss Gwen," Ren responded. "For helping us. If you didn't agree to help us, these kids would still have nowhere to turn."

"No problem dear. Just don't be forgetting who raised you two."

"Of course not miss Gwen. You've taught us so much!" Nora said happily before calming down slightly. "Do you think Onix will leave me some pie?"

"Probably not Nora." Ren answered.

"Aww," Nora pouted.

"You wouldn't have been able to have any, we need to get going."

"That's right!" Nora said enthusiastically. "We have a party to go to. See you miss Gwen!"

"Have a good day you two!" Gwen responded with a laugh.

Ren and Nora walked towards the front exit of the orphanage with smiles on their faces, knowing that they had just helped make Onix's life significantly better than it could have been. Upon opening the door and coming face to face with the barrel of a rifle though, their smiles disappeared. Looking past the rifle they could see someone in a police uniform staring at them with a passive expression on his face. Ren gave Nora a light push forward before following her out the door and closing it behind him.

"Can we help you officer?" Ren asked calmly.

"Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. We've been following you and that child you kidnapped from Vale. We'll be taking you into custody and returning her, and all the other children you've kidnapped, to their parents," The officer stated.

Upon hearing the officer's statement Ren looked around to see a large group of cops who all had their guns pointed at the two of them. He also noticed that Nora looked absolutely livid. He moved to calm her down but before he could she shouted, "What!? Do you know how hard we've worked to improve their lives? If you take that all away now you'll just make their lives worse again!"

"You have no proof of that miss Valkyrie."

Before Nora could shout again, Ren placed a calming hand on her arm and spoke, "With all due respect officer, we do. We only took kids from abusive households. All of these kids were being abused in some way before coming here, to a place that will actually take care of them. Please don't put them back where they came from."

Silence prevailed in the area as the cop seemed to struggle within himself as to what he should do. A full minute of silence passed before one of the other cops came forward with a stern look on his face.

"I'm Lieutenant Ray, the one in charge," the new officer stated. "Legally there's nothing we can do for the kids other than take them back to their official homes. However, if you agree to coming with us, without incident, then we may be willing to fake some paperwork and state we found you while you were on your way to another 'target'." Lieutenant Ray then looked around at the other officers to make sure they agreed. He was met with a chorus of nods and semi-relieved smiles. "It won't protect them forever, but it should give us enough time to prove your accusations about their families. What do you say?"

"We accept!" Nora responded quickly. "Please do your best to help them." She then offered her hands to be cuffed, with Ren following suit.

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to settle this without getting violent."

"Getting violent would only have proved your case against us officer," Ren said cautiously. "And helped to disprove our own words. I sincerely hope you are successful in your investigation into the children's families."

"As do I."

* * *

Ren was brought back from his memories by a shift in the atmosphere around him. The sound of the speaker overhead clicking off the only indicator to him that he had missed anything of any real importance. Even if he hadn't been fully aware of what the message had been, he wouldn't have had to wonder long as a mere few seconds later the floor of the bullhead fell out from under him and he was on his way down. To his new life.

Still, he does find it odd they were sentenced to Relictus...

* * *

 **Knight: hello everyone sorry for the long update. thank you all for being patient.**

 **My original idea was way too long to fit into one chapter so I'm gonna make an AU of this AU, so to speak. Oh, and we have moved this story to a new account but the prologues will be staying on my account**

 **Secret: Look at me. Now look at the chapter. Now look back at me. That chapter you read went smoother than the last five. Yeah I'm confused too. I decided to add an Old Spice commercial parody before Knight got back and wrote his own AN. I hope this is still here when I wake up.**

 **It's 2:26 AM, what more did you want from me?**

 **Snot: Cell will now be uploaded on the Division 502 account. We will be uploading the first non prologue chapter of cell over there.**


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone we have move Cell 502 to a new account called Division 502 the official story has started on that account but don't worry the prologue chapters will stay on my account well I'm about done so if anyone wants to read the actual story head over to the new account**

 **Well I'm out night everybody**


End file.
